With You To The End
by Antebellum96
Summary: Riley Brenton was a woman who liked to keep to herself for reasons. But what happens when a certain SHIELD director finds out about her abilities and puts her in a team with legends. I mean what could possible go wrong? It isn't like she's gonna fall for one of them... She's just a simple vigilante whose trying to find her only living family. But what happens when a certain Super
1. Prologue: Regrets

Do I have any regrets...?

Well, to be completely honest, yes I do. But most people often do, yet they differ greatly from one person to another.

What I regret the most is... Not experiencing any of my childhood or teenhood. That was snatched away from me before either could even begin.

I know what you must be thinking... With that sort of regret wouldn't I be all doom and gloom? Well, not exactly, even though I hold that and so many regrets within my life... I wouldn't change anything as of now.

With everything I've been through as of right now. Meeting new people, becoming a part of something much bigger, and so much. What more could one person ask for? And this only happened, because someone had an idea...

The Avengers Initiative...

You know the one... "To bring together a group of remarkable people..." blah, blah, blah. You get the idea. But yet here I am... Actually one of them. Along with... Well...

You know what... Let me just explain...

 **Yep! Yet another story with an OC of mine this time from another series I love! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 1 - Like To Inform You...**


	2. Chapter 1: Would Like to Inform

Riley Brenton, a simple woman who is just living a simple life. Well, if you don't count the vigilante stuff she does at night and her constant not staying in one place for too long as simple. But nevertheless she tried to keep her blonde head down as low as she possibly could. But eventually someone was bound to notice her.

It was the usual day for her: Wake up, go on a jog or something, shower, have breakfast, so on and so forth. But today's routine was going to be thrown for a loop. As an unexpected visitor came into her house while she was jogging.

When she got home from her jog, she had a feeling something wasn't right. Her apartment door was strangely unlocked. _'I swear_ _I locked_ _it before_ _I left.._.' she thought as she carefully opened the door and looked around cautiously.

Part of really wish she owned or carried a gun. But seeing as she had powers, and her being dumb thinking that's all she needed to defend herself, she believed she was screwed if whoever invaded her home had a gun.

As she turned the corner, she saw someone sitting down at the kitchen table.

"My apologies for showing up without a warning Ms. Brenton." The individual, a man, spoke up simply, "But lets just say I'm on a timed schedule."

"Okay, but who are you? How do you know me? And how the hell did you break in so easily?!" Riley exclaimed a bit as she crossed her arms.

"Well, firstly SHIELD knows everything about everyone. Secondly, I am the one whose going to make you part of something much bigger." The man stated as he leaned on the kitchen table now showing his face to her.

"Wait... SHIELD... And you... You're Nick Fury the director, aren't you?" She asked as she had done some research on the organization while she was hunting around. Perhaps they knew where her mom had disappeared to.

"You are correct, but I'm not surprised seeing as you had been looking through our data files undetected." Fury stated, "Until now."

She felt her blood run cold at his single eye staring intensely at her. She had tried to keep her tracks covered as best as someone like her could. I guess it wasn't good enough for her, cause here was the Director of an organization. She felt like jail or worse was in her future.

"Relax, I'm not here because of that." He raised a hand seeing how tense she was.

"Then why are you here?" She asked as she took a seat across from him finally.

"I've come here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." He answered her placing some files in front of her.

They had various names, some of them made her have a double take. _'TONY STARK?!?!?!... STEVE ROGERS?!?!_ ' Her mind screamed as she flipped through a couple of them. Then saw one of them was hers. Opening it made her green eyes widen in shock.

There she was pics of her beating the shit out of some low-life criminals in her make shift "hero" suit. They looked to have been from some security cameras as some were blurry as hell. But it was obvious it was her with her blonde hair pulled back in a bun and a simple black mask half-assingly covering her face.

"I'm guessing you have many questions." He said as he grinned a bit at her shocked face.

"Yeah... You could say that." She said leaning back in her chair as she placed the files back down.

"Well, I can answer all of your questions if you come with me." He took the files putting them back in a case she didn't even know he had until now.

"Wait, what?! Do I even have a choice in this?!" She exclaimed standing back up.

"Well, you do. You could come with and possible get answers, and perhaps an opportunity to find that lost mother of yours. OR you can stay here and still be on a cold trail, hiding and running all the time." He shrugged a bit as he was about to walk out the door.

This was going way too fast for her liking. But she really needed her answers and she was beginning to hate this life of hiding. Laying low and unable to do certain things cause of her paranoia and fears. 'I am SO gonna regret this...' she thought as she went into her room grabbed her suit, placed it in a duffle bag and walked right up to Fury.

"A good choice, Ms. Brenton."

Making this decision... Was going to change her life. The question in her head at the moment was... _Is it for the better or worse?_

 _ **Here we go with the first chap! No worries we'll be going right into the first Avengers Movie pretty quick! Till next time!**_

 ** _Next Chap: Chapter 2 - A Team Assembles... Sort Of_**


End file.
